Taming
Taming is a skill in McMMO. As your level increases, your wolves will get abitities that increase damage, defense and other things. While an interesting ability, the AI of wolves makes it sometimes difficult to be helpful, as they all target one enemy at the same time, and can't divide their focus. In a PVP server, having a pack of wolves and 400 taming skill will make you OP. Especially if that server allows players to get spawners. All you would need is a skeleton spawner and a wolf spawned and you can just jump into pvp area and watch your wolfs murder everyone. Call of the Wild Summons an animal to your side. To use it hold 10 bones for wolf, 10 fish for ocelot or 10 apples for Horse and hold shift while left clicking. Animals summoned with "Call of the Wild" will be named in accordance to your in game name. For example, if your name in minecraft was "Steve" then your wolf will be named "Steve's Wolf." Summoned animals do not grant Exp in the taming skill, as opposed to taming the animals yourself Call of the Wild does not work if you or anyone else has an existing wolf within 40 blocks of you (can be changed in config). This skill is one of the most useful in PVP. By bringing a stack of bones, you can easily summon wolves when in the middle of battle, as opposed to having one wolf trail you wherever you go. Beast Lore This skill allows you to inspect your wolves, horses or ocelots by left-clicking them with a bone. Note that left-clicking with anything else will damage your wolf, ocelot or horse. Passive Skills Note: Passive skills are skills activated by the pet wolf. These cannot be controlled by the player. ''Gore (All levels) Whenever tamed Wolves attack a target, there is a chance that they will inflict a critical strike that applies bleed. The chance goes up 0.1% per level to get a Gore, to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. This passive is AMAZING for PVP because it will deal 2 full hearts of damage to your target no matter what. This means that if your attacking a prot 4 diamond armor nerd with 5 lucky hits you will kill him. As your skill rises lucky hits will slowly become regular hits. This is worth raising. Without this passive, wolfs are much more useless on the battlefield. What I am telling you is 100 percent true and use this information wisely before they remove it from the wiki. READ ABOVE! 'Fast Food Service (100+) Fast Food Service gives a 50% chance for your wolves to heal on attack, and to give you minor food. Environmentally Aware (100+) The skill "Environmentally Aware" comes after your taming reaches past level 100. This skill grants your summoned wolves the ability of teleporting to you when nearing cacti or lava. This also allows your wolf to be immune to fall damage. ''Thick Fur (250+) With Thick Fur, your wolves take 1/6 damage and are immune to fire and lava damage. The best skill by far when you want your wolfs to survive. '''''Holy Hound (375+) Holy Hound causes your wolves to be healed with poison and magic. Shock Proof (500+) Shock Proof causes your wolves to take 1/10 damage from explosions. Sharpened Claws (750+) Sharpened Claws makes your wolves deal an extra six damage per hit (3 heart). Dealing a total of 12 damage (6 hearts). Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming the respective animals. This chart details the amount of experience gained from tamed creatures attacking mobs. The amount of Exp you get from taming is scaled by the amount of damage each of your wolves deal when they attack something. You gain 10 Exp for each half a heart of damage your wolf does when striking. The Exp is calculated before any armor reduction. Leveling up 'Taming Horses' Find a biome where horses spawn, and tame as many as possible. Taming horses will give huge amounts of xp compared to killing mobs with wolves or taming other animals. It is easy to tell if the horse is tamed or not by pressing your inventory key which is originally set to "E". Once you tame at least 2 horses, you can breed them, the resulting baby is not tamed, so feel free to breed and taming horse. The problem is you need gold to breed them. 'Attacking Mobs ' Tame a bunch of wolves, and either go out into the wild during nightime and engage mobs, or farm using a natural-spawn mob grinder. If possible, an enderman grinder in the end will be the most efficient. Another way to gain levels is by building an iron golem farm and using the wolves to kill the golems instead of lava. Also you can use your wolves to attack Zombies or Skeletons. Just let the zombie hit you once then run and watch while your wolf kills it. Avoid spiders and skeletons because they will target the wolf after being attacked by the wolf a few times.Category:SkillsCategory:CombatCategory:PvE Edited by IlcanOzCraft- check out my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_muyYFziJjZbJjXlmE8_4A[[Category:PvP]] Useful TipsCategory:Alchemy # Wolves make great distractions during raids/invasions. # Splashing Invisibility Potions on a Wolf will make useful for unexpected stealth combat.